ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Conflux Surveyor
Regarding the 120 Minutes thing: it has not been confirmed that you can last all 120 minutes. Game mechanics may still boot any player out of Abyssea after 90 minutes regardless of accumulated time. I can confirm that the option to have more than 90 minutes exists - having personally seen 118 minutes available. --Kandu 11:15, July 1, 2010 (EDT) There may be some reset time or possibly a glitch? I traded in 2 stones to gain a total of 94 minutes prior to going to work (10 hours ago). Just logged in, got one more stone from Jeuno (putting me at 3 stones) and went off to do (2) 90 minute runs; however, the Conflux Surveyor wanted me to trade stones for time (read: 0 minutes) upon asking for visitant status (which should have been 94 min). Pretty irate and I have no idea how this happened. --Galatea 07:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Another odd behavior: During a Merit/Experience Points Alliance in Abyssea - La Theine, I talked to the Surveyor to extend my time and was only given the option of trading 1 stone (had 3). The odd part about it was that the 1 stone would have given me 120 minutes. I assumed that I had no less than 87 minutes left because of this and I was WRONG! (I got kicked out about 10 minutes later.) ARBy65 02:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I just witnessed the very same thing, except I was in a party with a thief friend of mine farming pods from the nearby squids. I got my 5 minute warning, and went to talk to the surveyor just to see what they say. They offered to extend my time, and only limited me to 1 stone used. After using it it said my ancient abyssite would grant an additional 3 minutes of time, then said my time would cap at 120 minutes. This was not true, the text log said my time was extended by a whole 6 minutes, 3 for the stone 3 for the abyssite. Total time remaining: 10 minutes Stones wasted: 1 Whether this is a glitch or intended is unknown. Not really willing to test this and waste more stones. --Otaria 02:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) After having experimented with stones, time extensions from blue chests, and extending time by trading more stones to a Conflux Surveyor, I believe that a Surveyor is only able to give you 120 minutes of time per visit and all other time must come from blue chest TEs. Example: you're carrying 5 stones each worth 30 minutes, and you have 80 minutes leftover from a previous visit. You start by trading one stone, putting you at 110 minutes. You go out and farm some TEs from blue chests that puts you at 130 minutes, but then do some NMs that eat your time down to 60 min. You go back to the Conflux Surveyor, and the only option available will be to add one stone, and that stone will only add 10 minutes of time, since originally he gave you 110 minutes. Exiting abyssea and re-entering, makes it a new visit, so the Conflux Surveyor would be able to set your existing time (60 min) and you would be able to trade in 2 stones to max out. However, during your stay that second time, the Surveyor would be unable to further extend your time. I'll test it out some more, but I believe that this is how it works. --Dar-dar 18:49, January 18, 2011 (UTC)